Mission Contempt
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: On a mission a week old, something goes wrong and Duo just can't seem to let it go. Keeps pondering on it, becoming depressed, and annoying his house mates. Thus, the others take it in hand to drag him to the meeting they're now late for, thanks to him.


~ Mission Contempt ~  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
10-20-03  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Guys! I don't own Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody". I'm poor alright!? Just ask next time! _; hehe  
  
Warnings: Goofiness, PWP, OOCness ^_^  
  
"~Lyrics~"  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
"Is he still in there?" a voice low with meaning and irritation asked. It was early morning, the sun was shinning lovely light into their living room, the trees were dancing with subtle winds... there was a fuckin' dog shitting in his front yard!  
  
Frowning darkly, the speaker tried thinking of the most just way to dispose of the nuisance; a death worthy of such an offense. Ohhh if his friends could hear him now! But, that wasn't going to happen, they knew him, he knew they, it worked rather well.  
  
Thumping feet sounded from above him before a loud, "YESS!!" shattered his calm pondering, making the hand holding his teacup shake, nearly spilling the contents.  
  
Cursing the other damned youth, straightening his shirt, cup and rustled hair SOMEONE just had to muse up, the pale young man scowled. "What is he doing in there?" While wondering exactly what type of fascination the uni-banged youth had with messing with his hair.  
  
Said youth, calmly sitting across from the blonde headed boy gave a small mysterious smile before sipping from his morning coffee. If the blonde hadn't known the other like he did, he would've been hard pressed to say there was quite the lot of sparking humor in his vibrant green eyes.  
  
"We're late."  
  
Well thank you for the obvious Mr. Smarty Pants! "I knoo~ow..." refusing to roll his eyes, wondering if his mood from the lingering hangover left from last night's party... or if it was gifted to him by an American's humor filled, sadist moods... He could not, for the life of him, figure out how someone could he that *happy* and be that damned depressed at the same time. Shit happened, they lived with it. It was life.  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Trowa..." sighing softly, refraining from rolling his soft aqua eyes once more, the blonde boy eventually smiled. It was the hangover. "I know... WUFEI! GET HIM DOWN HERE!" He really didn't approve of shouting in his houses, but honestly, how else was the boy five doors down from the stairs and one more floor up? Not to say the living room is a room over from the stairs.  
  
Hearing the heavy weighted command, Wufei rolled his beautiful slanted eyes and smiled. Yes, it was early in the morning; they were becoming more and more late in their appointment. But he had the blessed job of waking the dead... nearly literally.  
  
Thus, with smile, eyes twinkling deviously (something normally seen on the braided youth) Wufei put his head to the door and listened, trying to see what the other youth was up to, or not up to, doing in there while the others - minus a Japanese Samurai, who was most likely out in the back yard practicing - were waiting on him to wake up so they could get to their meeting with Lady Une... and they had to walk.  
  
"~Is this the real life?~" echoed out to him. Arching an elegant brow curiously, the young Dragling pressed closer, "~Is this just fantasy?~"  
  
"MAXWELL!" pounding on the door, "Open up and get your ass out of bed! You're late and foods cold!" Surely that would get the American's attention. Nothing. "Damn nation Maxwell..."  
  
"~Caught in a landslide...~" a deep voice piped up.  
  
Turning to stare at the newcomer, dark wild hair matted to his head from sweat, his eyes bright with exercise, muscles slick and shinning... A truly Earth-bound God if the Dragon had ever seen one. Alas, mentally sighing, shaking his head, Wufei was already attached to someone dearly... All he had to say on the matter, was Maxwell best do his damnedest to make the Japanese man happy... if not, he would meet Justice on the sharp end of his katana!  
  
"Yuy" nodding in greeting, brow still arched pondering the youths saying.  
  
Lips quirking slightly, deepest blues twinkled, "Chang." Wufei was looking devious this morning, Heero noted. His eyes, dark midnights were shinning with an unholy light like Duo's usually carried and his frame was loose, relaxed, not his normal stiff casual look. Mayhap he had an *extremely* good night, but it was not honorable to bring such things up... at least not now, not in the middle of the hallway outside his and Duo's door, and not where anyone (Quatre), could hear them.  
  
"Duo's still whining about last week?" was quarried in his normal monotone, a hint of sufferance in it. Could his love not let go what happened? It was not his fault. Nothing could change the happening, not then, and surly not now... It was bound to happen, as lame as that sounded to his own ears.  
  
"Ahh..." understanding what his Asian counterpart meant without saying such, Wufei shrugged, "~No escape from reality.~"  
  
Just then the door in front of them opened, offering out (seemingly throwing the lithe youth out since he stumbled while exiting) they're much talked about, becoming irritating (more so then usual) braided friend slash lover.  
  
Smirking Wufei laid a hand on the young mans arm, "~Open your eyes...~"  
  
"~Look up to the skies and see...~" eyes widening slightly, mind whirling, gears turning, Heero tried to understand why he and Wufei were starting to... dear Kami!... SING... to Duo...  
  
Snorting, eyes turning back to glare at his door Duo turned 'round once more, "~I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy...~" Pushing past his two concerned friends, feeling slightly sorry that he was, he continued down the stairs nodding to the two men there. It was strange he decided, watching as Trowa kept scooting closer to Qat's chair and ruffling his hair before zipping away again as Qat turned to glare at him... Was everyone going crazy today because they had to see Lady 'Friggin' Lost Some Nuts' Une?? "~...Because I'm easy come, easy go...~"  
  
"Duo..." Heero sighed running a hand through his hair, the other trying to straighten the damn tie he was forced to wear this day, "...your not easy..."  
  
"Maybe..." the Chinese Dragling guessed, standing protectively by his Love - as much to protect as to be protected, "~A little high...~"  
  
"Or" smirking, inching towards the door, "~little low!~" quickly he exited before the glare being throw at him could come alive and eat him like the lions he loved to take care of.  
  
"~Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me~" ushering the others and his love out the door Heero shut and locked it while they made their way to Preventers HQ.  
  
Le sigh... Why were they walking to see Lady Une if they were late? And why wouldn't his mind leave him alone about last week!? Must be the hangovers fault... that'd explain it, 'cause other wise, it wouldn't have been bothering him. It, in fact, was not bothering him now, but his mind refused to let slain dogs lie...  
  
Since that was the case, he decided to have some fun with the others if they were all going to be suffering in Une's Hell, then he'd try to enjoy it somehow...  
  
Looking around, one arm intertwined with his lovers, Duo's bright, pounding headache fogged head, noticed Qat was leaning slightly onto Wufei, the Chinese man looking bushytailed and bright eyed this morning, his chest even puffed out a bit in pride as his arm tightened on Qat's slim waist.  
  
Grinning like the Devil, the American let go of his love leaning up to peck his cheek and wink before ambling over to his friend in suffering, leaning onto his right, causing the blonde to lean more into his Chinese lover. "~Mama, just killed a man...~"  
  
Glaring half heartily at the braided nuisance Quatre sighed, "Duo..."  
  
"~Put a gun against his head... Pulled my trigger, now he's dead...~"  
  
"Life sucks Maxwell!" he was beyond annoyed with hearing about this already. "Two words Maxwell" his hold on the blonde angel slipped away as he lifted his arm and thumbed the firey chestnut haired man on the back of the twice with each, "Self, Defense" word.  
  
Duo wasn't having that though! "~Mama, life had just begun...~" a sniffle here, fake tear there, "~But now I've gone and thrown it all away...~"  
  
Behind both couples, Trowa snickered, smirk lighting his usual placid face.  
  
"~Mama, ooo... Didn't mean to make you cry...~" Wow! How many shades of red could Qat's face go? Ruffling his bright sun spun hair, Duo started easing his way back to safety in his lovers arms, but not before crying in a plaintive voice, "~I'm not back again this time tomorrow...Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters..." another few fake tears and sniffling as his head burrowed into his wonderful Japanese love's side.  
  
"I can assure you, dear man, we shall."  
  
Head snapping to the back Duo glared. This, coming from a man that barely acted on emotions, let them show, and NOW he's making jokes!? Wonders really never did cease.  
  
Only minutes later they were entering the Preventers HQ.  
  
Duo visibly straightened up, face going sober. "~Too late, my time has come...~" shuddering, he was forced to enter with Heero's hand quick on his back, "~Sends shivers down my spine... Body's aching all the time~" They hit the elevators. Well, this was it. "~Goodbye everybody - I've got to go...~" turning away he tried to make a dash for it. No way he was seeing Lady, Col. Une whatever she wanted her name to be, THIS early in the morning! "~Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth...~" that he was too hung over to be seeing her!  
  
"Iie koibito..." softly grabbing Duo's neck and holding him still, Heero shook his head at the others smiling slightly in amusement.  
  
"~Mama, ooo...~" Duo started, turning pleading eyes onto the blonde Arabian.  
  
Heero cut him off with a quick tug and whispered, "~...anyway the wind blows...~"  
  
NO! He wasn't having it!! Whipping around - as much as a man could with someone holding the back of his shirt! - Duo glared at his love, "~I don't want to die!!~" and sighed, head hanging in defeat. "~I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all...~"  
  
The elevator went up; Duo's heart dropped down, somewhere in the vicinity of his feet. Was it getting colder as they went up? Wasn't heat supposed to RISE?! Was Lady Une actually Col. Une today? Did someone actually manage to piss her off that much that she's got her whole floor and few under her freezing balls off cold?  
  
Finally. Hades had come to take over this little piece of Earth, or his soul, whichever it didn't really matter... They had reached Une's office. The door was opening... and Duo tried to cower behind his love's broad, smooth, shoulders, not caring what the others thought.  
  
Looking up from her desk, ignoring her paperwork, Une's welcoming smile turned into a smirk, observing the smaller man trying to hide behind Agent Wing. A teasing light entered her eyes... "~I see a little silhouetto of a man...~"  
  
Duo returned jest, stepping out from behind Heero bravely. "~Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango?~"  
  
Une glared, the look seeming to spell out his death along with an ominous, "~Thunderbolt and lightning~" her finger curling to bring him forward.  
  
Quickly he hopped back behind his lover, even reaching behind him to pull the uni-banged Trowa forward for more cover, "~-- very very frightening me!~"  
  
"~Gallileo~" Quatre grinned.  
  
Heero smirked, "~Gallileo,~"  
  
Wufei didn't know what the Hell was happening to them all, but it was, sort of funny, so he joined in with a faked suffering sigh, "~Gallileo~"  
  
Trowa, as well, smirked, "~Gallileo,~"  
  
Then, as if one body, they turned to their cowering friend, Une watching and acting too, "~Gallileo Figaro - MAGNIFICO!~"  
  
Sighing, slumping into a chair Duo looked forlorn, yet his beautiful violet eyes sparkled with mirth belittling his frowning face, "~But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me...~"  
  
Nodding whole heartily Quatre gave a winning smile, "~He's just a poor boy from a poor family.~"  
  
Une raised a delicate brow at them, her eyes then snapping to midnights, "~Spare him his life from this monstrosity...~"  
  
"~Easy come easy go-~" there were plenty of soldiers she could have go on this mission and he didn't want to! He didn't feel good, okay!? "~Will you let me go??~"  
  
"~Bismillah! No - we will not let you go!~" It wasn't happening. Not on her watch.  
  
"~Let him go!~" Heero's monotone demanded softly, an off lint of humor lacing it.  
  
"~Bismillah! We will not let you go!~" She needed her best men for this assignment.  
  
Alas, as Fate would have it. They could not convince the formidable Lady Une to let Duo off of this particular. Her reasoning was it would open his mind and make him force last week from his mind.  
  
They couldn't argue with that, so they nodded, accepted their mission packets and headed down to the docks. It was time to board ship and head out. What they had not been expecting was to find four females: Noin, Hilde, Sally and Relena, respectively, waiting at the tarmac for them.  
  
Duo, shocked, shook his head in the grasp of Heero and Trowa, "What're you gals doin' here?" Didn't they have jobs they were supposed to be doing right now?  
  
Ignoring the captive one, the girls turned varying glares on the other four boys, "~Let him go!~"  
  
"~Bismillah! We will not let you go!~" Didn't they already go through this with Une?  
  
"Yeah!" Duo turned on them as well, "~Let me go!!~"  
  
"~Will not let you go!~"  
  
"~Let me go!!~" Damnit he didn't wanna go on the stupid mission!  
  
The group sighed, "~NEVER!!~" and continued marching. "~Never let you go!~"  
  
"~Let me go...~"  
  
"Poor Duo..."  
  
"Yeah, he's not going to be back for a while I hear..."  
  
"~Never let me go...~" Hearing the whispers of the females, Duo knew his worst fears were had. They were going to kill him with boredom on this mission... "~Oooo...~"  
  
"~No, no, no, no, no, no, no!~"  
  
Glancing to the Heavens Duo sign could be heard by all as they started up the ships stairs. "~Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go!~" The hands holding him in place wouldn't loosen though - if anything they tightened! Shaking his head, he decided, it was official. "~  
  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me... for me... for me!!~"  
  
Playful fire snapped like wild horses in his lavender eyes as he turned to face Qat and Wufei on his right, "~So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye??~" then, head snapping so quick the others watched him in alarm, he faced his lover and Trowa on his left. "~So you think you can love me and leave me to die!?~"  
  
The ferocity in which Duo had spoken shook his Japanese love up. Heero's eyes widened slightly, mouth trying to work in some form of reply before finally getting out, "~Oh baby - can't do this to me baby!~" He'd never love and leave him! Certainly not to die! Who did he think he was to Heero? Relena!?  
  
"~Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here...~" But he was stuck. There was no way Duo was getting off the ship now that they had him on it. They were going to punish him, lock him down in the chairs, take away his manga, his playgirls and game boy; he was dead... Well. He might as well have been anyways. Yep. This was going to suck big time.  
  
"~Ooh yeah...~" Heero was going to pilot this baby to Hades in back with speeds that would have normal men shitting their pants. Quatre rightly took a seat close to a window and planned not to get up 'til they were next safely on the ground.  
  
"~Ooh yeah..." Trowa was elected as co-pilot. The only own pilot among them besides Duo that could deal with the L1 Pilot's need for speed and live without tossing his uneaten cookies.  
  
Duo sighed as Wufei strapped him in and metaphorically took away the key, "~Nothing really matters...~"  
  
"~Anyone can see.~" Quatre smirked leaning back into his seat.  
  
The American glared. "~Nothing really matters...~" daring ANY of them to comment on that. None did. "~Nothing really matters to me...~" Because his life for the next two weeks was going to be pure torture!  
  
The mission had a new name, Duo decided, as he looked around at all his friends... Mission Contempt.  
  
"~Anyway the wind blows...~" Heero's voice reached him before his head was snapped back by the g force of his take off.  
  
His scream could be heard on the ground below...  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
  
Well! How was that? ::goofy grin:: Think that's my first SF-PWP if you don't count "New Things" and all it's 31 chapters.. and it's not completed yet. heh. But seriously! Whatcha think on this one? I couldn't really think of anything else to do with it. The song doesn't leave much options, at least to me it didn't. But that's basically what popped into my head while listening to it the other day ^_^  
  
I hope y'all liked!! heh Kii told me I'm "so goofy" ^_^ Welps, please review and I"ll get back ot my regular stories now! ~_^  
  
Keep it kickin'! ~ Anime Redneck  
  
. 


End file.
